To Be Unable To Be Near You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- It hurts to be unable to speak to the one you love, when there's a gun pointed at the back of your head. Warning : Death.


**Title **: To Be Unable To Be Near You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst/ Romance

**Summary** : -6918- It hurts to be unable to speak to the one you love, when there's a gun pointed at the back of your head. Warning : Death.

---

I had left Namimori for quiet a while, causing Sawada Tsunayoshi to start a search group. In the woods, they appear, looking around for me. I do appear, with my cheerful smile, and act as if nothing had ever happened to me.

Something has though.

They call my name out loud, but I insist that Sawada Tsunayoshi does not run towards me; they must stay where they are standing.

I look in the eyes of the one who worries about me the most; the 10th Vongola boss. While I am speechless. All look at me with suspcion and curiosity, but that doesn't bother me, 'cause they should feel that way.

I am in a terrible situation.

My eyes look over towards Hibari Kyoya, who stands glaring his blue eyes at me. Though they are vicious and scary, I never stop seeing them as gorgous eyes, belonging to a fabulous person.

My heart beats faster; I'm nervous and worried.

He looks at me, glaring at me, while I smile at him with sparkling eyes. Oh how I wish to hold him, kiss him, and make him mine. But it is far too late to do any of that now. If only I had not left Namimori to go hunt down a Mafia Family I hate a lot.

Result was, I failed, anyway.

Confidence, got me into the worst situation. One that was happening right before him. Him, Hibari Kyoya. Such a sexy figure, such clean clothes and beautiful features, I am so attracted to them. However, I can not go anywhere near them, anymore.

I stand with concern while showing a happy smile.

I wish to confess, I want to confess, to Hibari Kyoya. But I can not do that now, or any other time. I've wasted it all over confidence and anger. How selfish of me.

I stand as a friend in the Vongola's eyes, but I am now an enemy, due to being used, by the Family I went to attack.

Hibari only stands not far away from me, but I can not reach him. A gun, is pointed to the back of my head and it will fire if I do not go as planned.

_Luar the Vongola back to his house, so he may be killed by our men who wait for him there._

I stand with those commands in mind as I feel so eager to say something else. So I do. Even though, it would cost me my life. With the face of a happy teenager, I lock my eyes on Hibari's, before I speak my only time allowed to speak, saying...

"I love you, Kyoya."

I tell him, my secreat, and he and all around him gasps in shock. I still smile however, as I can sense the increase in anger from the man who holds a gun to my head.

One last chance, I got one last to chance to warn Sawada Tsunayoshi about the men at his home.

If I don't say it now, the man with the gun with shoot me and I would have become a useless Mist Guardian to him. Information, must be given to the Boss, when he does not know of it. That is how a Guardian can become usefull, when another Mafia Family is involed.

I love you, Kyoya, and please, forgive me.

No more than a minute after I confessed, my features become serious, to match the emotion my heart feels, before I yell at Sawada Tsunayoshi saying...

"RUN, VONGOLA!" I yell, as I sense anger coming from the man in a tree. "RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOUR HOME IS NOT SAFE! YOU'LL BE KILLED THERE!!" His finger is pulling back on the triger, I know it.

Sorry, Kyoya. "RUN NOW! I BEG..." I am shot.

Blood splatters out of the back of my head as I fall foward, sending the entire group of people before me to scream in shock. All know that I've been shot, but have not been told why. Stupid me, for not knowing what to say. I hear the Vongola, yell my name once I land on the grass infront of me. Blood drips out of the bullet hole, in my head, as Chrome, Ken and Chikusa yell my name.

Of course Kyoya would not say anything, he must be too consumed in shock. No worries, because you know, you know I love you.

I die.

---

I wake up after a trip to Hell, and find myself unable to move easily.

I'm a baby?

Of course I am, but, with my own mind?

Ahh...Now I realize, a 7th skill. So, I test it.

Next thing I realize is, my body just took the form of my past life's body.

So this is the so called Path of the Body.

Kufufu, intresting.

Afterwards, I leave the hospital, unsuspected.

Now I am in an airplane and heading back to Japan. While telling you all about what happened to me in my past life.

---

Normal POV

When Mukuro arrives in Japan, he spares no time to get to Namimori. There, does he search the town for Tsuna and his friends. Result was...

Mukuro's POV

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Storm, Rain, Sun and Thunder Guardian have decided to go and attack the Family that got me killed. They found out about them by having Hibird catch the sight of the man who shot me. Gokudera Hayato threw explosions and got him down from that tree and had him confess.

Chrome and Dino are doing a funeral for me before heading off after the 10th Vongola Boss, along with Ken and Chikusa.

The only person who saw my death and did not join the rest was Hibari Kyoya, my love. He had his emotions disturbed by the sudden confession, death and truth of the murder. So he was told and later forced to stay at his home. However, the beautiful skylark made his way to my house and I spotted him in the room where we first met.

He was shocked beyond belief when he saw me.

All I could do was apologize for what he had been threw by me, and made him believe that this was me, reborn. When he believed, he demanded to have his displeasement thrown at me, threw a deadly battle. But my words, from my past life, took away most of his concentration. In the end, he dropped his tonfas, ran up to me, hugged me, and kissed me.

Crying.

He didn't like love, or understand much of it. He didn't like sentimental things nor did he like being looked at soft. Nor did he like strange things like male loving male. But he was lonely, in this world, like me. So he forced himself to give in, and come to me.

I vowed to protect him.

He cried even more, while begining to rip the clothes off my body; because of the hard pulling and grip. I who could not stand being half naked around him, forced him down onto the sofa and began kissing him, until, I made love to him.

Before he woke up, I fed him a pill that will keep him in a deep sleep.

So I dressed him, and myself, and followed his yellow friend to where his house maybe. When I found it, and unlocked the front door by using the key in his pocket, and placed him in his bedroom once inside. After that, I left.

As the Mist Guardian, I plan to take out my enemy's without anyone noticing.

For 2 reason...

1) Because I am claimed to have died.

2) A Guardian must always fight side by side with his Boss.

Even though I could act as a spirit or luck for those who are fighting another.

---

Normal POV

When Hibari woke up in his own bed, he could only say one thing to himself...

'It was a dream.'

---

**End**


End file.
